


Forbidden Knowledge

by CuddleyCat1



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Demon Sex, Dominance, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Tentacle Rape, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleyCat1/pseuds/CuddleyCat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young female dragonborn enters Apocrypha, the realm of the Daedric Prince of Fate and Demon of Knowledge Hermaeus Mora, to learn the secrets of Miraak, but ends up captured in his domain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of one of my other fanfics. I fixed mistakes and rewrote a few parts. Let me know what you guys think about it. Also, some of the dialogue is from the actual Dragonborn quest line. I wrote this story cause let's be honest, we all have some crazy fantasy. I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to reading feedback!

Ariah wandered through Apocrypha anxiously. She paced through the endless maze of libraries and weathered cathedral-like buildings. 

Scattered pages floated and swirled through the air. She avoided the poisonous black sea of writhing tentalces that whipped anyone who gets too close.

Finally, she made it to chapter IV. She noticed the Black Book on a large capsule. She slowly walked up to it and opened the Black Book in a trembling manner.

To her dismay, an incongruous form of eyes and writhing dark green tentacles appeared before her very eyes. She stepped back in awe and horror at the grotesque mass in front of her.

"Come closer. Bask in my presence." She shuddered at the abrubt sound of his voice. She stumbled a bit as she managed to take a few steps closer to the revolting abyss.

"All seekers of knowledge come to my realm sooner or later." He spoke to her in a repulsive voice so powerful, yet so alluring, that she could immediately feel the essence of his wisdom fill her mind as it echoed around her in almost singsong notes. His ominous prescence was very intimidating to her as she trembled before him.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked nervously. She gazed in wonder at the figure. The large golden eye in the middle of the mass studied her intently. "I am Hermaeus Mora, the Gardener of Men, knower of the unknown, master of fates. You stand in my realm, mortal. My word is as true as fate, as inevitable as destiny. Those who serve me will be richly rewarded." 

He spoke with dark promise. She forced the shaky words out of her mouth, "I...I came here to learn Miraak's secrets."

She straightened herself up, and tried to gain confidence, but Hermaeus Mora can see past her bluffing and look straight into her soul. He could see she was terrified of him, and also another feeling gaining up within her.

"All that he knows he learned from me." The potency of his voice strongly affected her. 

It became harder for her to control herself. Her heart raced in her chest. Her breathing became shallow. Her legs became so weak and shaky, they felt as if they were going to give out any moment. 

She felt a dampness between her legs. She never felt like this before, and didn't even know how to react. She was a virgin, and he knew this. 

A writhing tentacle reached out and stroked her face and neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the strangely sensual feeling. 

She whimpered softly, trying her hardest to hide it, but he knew how strongly it affected her. She tried to deny her feelings, refusing to let a Daedra induce her like this.

He laughed to himself. His eccentric voice lowered, "You try so hard to deny your lustful feelings, but your body says otherwise. I know your darkest secrets, little one. I can see the affection in your eyes. Therefore, you cannot deny it." 

His tentacle then gently smoothed along from her face down to her waist and wrapped tightly around her, then vicously forced her to the ground. She let out a scream as it ripped her clothes off one by one, leaving her naked, petite body exposed.

With a jolt of shock, she felt something slimy slowly twirl its way around her leg. Another one reached out to coil itself around her other leg to spread them apart. Another pair of tentacles snaked their way around her arms and pinned them to her sides.

She struggled frantically to escape his tentacles, but there was no point in trying. She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Hermaeus Mora's large golden eye was looking directly at her, gazing into her soul. He spoke in a calm, hypnotic voice, "Relax, Ariah. Don't try to fight me. I can see straight into your heart. I know your forbidden desire. Allow me to relieve you of your sexual tension. Fear not, child." 

She started to relax, but the fear of him didn't go away. It never will. He knew she deeply feared him.

With that moment, his tentacles were slowly sliding all around her body, twirling around her breasts, around her legs, along her spine, and wrapping tightly around her small waist. 

She started panting heavily. A tentacle slithered up her neck once, rising up in her face like a serpent waiting to strike, then gently brushed across her beautiful lips. 

She could feel the sparks of arousal bursting into flames deep in her stomach and rapidly getting stronger, causing her to become wetter between her legs.

Her breathing became moans as the tentalces bound her fragile body tightly. She could feel the immense power and domination he had over her, which terrified her to the very core of her being. 

Suddenly, a tentacle slid up her inner thighs and gently teased her clitoris. The unexpected touch caused her to gasp and groan unwillingly. 

The tentacle slowly worked its way inside of her, causing her to arch her back and let out a moan. The tentacle began to slither and thrust in and out of her.

Her mind became hazy, lost in ecstasy. Hermaus Mora's large golden eye never lost his gaze as he continued to pierce deep into her soul. He sees through her. He knows her. He held dominion over her, and his immeasurable power was completely overwhelming to her.

Her pleasure elevated higher and higher as the mass of tentacles coiled tightly around her body and thrust into her at the same time, exploring the secrets and knowledge hidden within her. 

The tentacle inside her began to swell and pulsate. She arched her back and let out a cry of pleasure and pain as a thick, burning fluid from the tentacle began to ejaculate deep inside her.

The feeling within her churned even higher until it crashed down. Waves of electrifying energy spreaded throughout her body as intense orgasms shook her entire body completely again and again until she became weak and tired.

The swelling of the tentacle inside her diminished back to its normal size as he emptied his seed within her. He withdrew his tentacles from her body and gently slithered out of her. She struggled to catch her breath. 

Hermaeus Mora, never breaking his deep gaze, finally spoke to her in his deep, menacing voice, "You are mine now, mortal. You will serve me, willing or not. All who seek after the secrets of the world are my servants. Your soul is forever mine."

The agonizing fear came back again as his haunting words filled her mind. She was his servant now, and there is no escaping Hermaeus Mora's domain.


End file.
